Teams
by SongForThePainter
Summary: Pan changes the game. Only two may go on to find Henry. Who's the strongest team?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Teams

"Only two of you may go on to fetch the boy." Pan instructed, standing in front of the group just as night overtook the deep blue skies of Neverland.

"What are you talking about? The deal was we use your stupid map to find Henry. There was no rule about how many of us were allowed to play this sick little game of yours." Regina hissed.

"Well, consider this me changing the rules. You'd be wise to heed them." he responded calmly.

"Choose your team before sunrise. The rest of you shall return to whence you came. You have my word. I will even cure your dear father if he shall return to your town of Storybrooke." Pan continued, grinning towards David as the rest of them whipped their heads towards him in confusion.

"Don't tell me you haven't told your beloved family of your impending death." he smirked, twirling a small blade between his fingers.

"Oi, we've heard your rules little boy. Now be on your way. Shoo shoo." Hook interrupted, gesturing with his hand with disinterest at Pan.

"Tick tock, pirate." he replied before disappearing into the pitch black forest.

"David, what was he talking about?" Emma asked, walking over to her father.

"Nightshade. The arrow did more damage then I let on." he confessed openly, lifting his shirt to reveal an angry cut up his entire abdomen.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Mary Margret exclaimed. "We will find a cure, you just have to be strong." she assured him, cupping his face with her soft palm.

"Then it's settled. Emma and I will go forward to find Henry. The rest of you will return to Storybrooke. Prince Charming will be saved and we will win. Emma and I care the most, that much is fact." Regina said, nodding in Emmas direction, asking for her support in convincing the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry, Regina. But I think it should be us." Emma said, moving her index finger between herself and Captain Hook. He let out a dry laugh before leaning against a large, damp tree. No doubt to watch with amusement the fight that was about to ensue.

"Are you insane?" she spat, taking a step towards the blonde.

"Emma, are you certain about this?" Snow said, her voice more calm but just as concerned.

"Yes." she said.

"Your boyfriend does not care about finding Henry. I do. We can get him together." The queen rattled on, shaking her shoulders in the process.

"I'm the only one who can read the map, Regina." she explained, her tone sympathetic as she spoke, understanding the woman's anger. She would be too if someone wasn't going to let her find her baby.

"And I'm sorry." Emma started, glancing at her birth parents. "But the pirate is the only one I trust on this island to have my back through this maze. He knows my moves, and I his. It is the best option. It's the most certain way to get Henry back safe and sound. And to make sure David is ok. As well as the rest of you." she said, looking at Regina the longest, watching her features soften.

"You just promise me that you will bring him back to Storybrooke. Promise me you will fight and that you will win." Regina breathed, tears in her eyes as her voice choked up.

"I promise." She said, hugging the Queen for the first and most likely last time.

"And I am not her bloody boyfriend, you witch." Hook sneered, sliding his dagger blade underneath a fingernail, his face a mask of boredom . No trace of compassion crossed his features. "Now, enough chit chat. If you are going to force me to go with you, instead of giving me a choice to get off this damn island, then let's get a move on." he said, walking forward into the forest without so much as a glance behind him to say goodbye to the rest of them or even to see if the blonde savior was trailing his lead.

"I'll be careful." Emma promised quickly, turning on her heels to jog after Hook.

"Do you have to be like that?" she asked, now walking beside him at a brisk pace.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, darling." he shot back, pushing his palm between her shoulder blade and steering her sharply to the right.

"What the hell are you-" he cut her off, wrapping his arms around her, his body crushing hers as her back hit a tree.

"It seems to be clear already that you made the right choice when picking partners, love." he breathed, still pressing his chest hard against hers back into the tree.

"Hook, come on. This isn't the time, get off of me-" he cut her off.

"You really should look where you're going. Maybe then I wouldn't have to get so handsy with you." he laughed, cocking his chin to the gaping whole in the ground, covered with a thing netting. A large trap that would not only have captured her, but the fall alone would leave her dead and gone on the mound of dirt below.

"Shit." she whispered, her hands resting on his chest as she peered around him to see the trap, barely a foot from where they stood. He looked down at her the entire time, watching as her dark green eyes moved over the land as she thought of the possibilities of her fate.

"No harm done. I gotcha, no need to fret." he said, trying to lighten her mood. She was freaking out. And whether she showed it or not, Hook knew. He picked up a small chunk of blond tresses in between his fingertips before releasing her, taking the first step back to their original path, Emma Swan right behind him.

"Thank you." she said after a few moments of silence.

"If this is about me coming along as eye candy for you to ogle all night, don't mention it. It's the least I could do." he joked, passing her his flask of aged rum which she took happily. She took a long swig before letting out a gasp, the hot liquid burning her throat.

"So charming." she responded, passing it back. "I meant for saving me back there. You could've let me fall in and just gone home with the rest of them. But you didn't. And even though I know you don't care about Henry, I appreciate you not trying to kill me to save yourself this time." she said, touching his arm lightly. He looked down at her hand as she did so, his eyes never leaving her body.

"Who says I don't care about the lad?" he snapped, his voice offended as he stood and proceeded into the woods, his fast moves surprising Emma who then staggered to her feet quickly to follow him, catching up after a short couple of paces.

"What's got you in a huff all of a sudden?" she narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders, her legs taking long strides to keep up with him.

"You shouldn't assume to know so much about me, my darling." he said, ducking under a overhang of tree branches into a small clearing. She followed close behind him.

"Wait." she said, grabbing his wrist from behind and pulling him back. He didn't turn around.

"Come on, Hook. At least look at me." she pleaded.

He turned around at her wishes and snatched his wrist from her grasp. "I was under the impression this was an 'as soon as possible' kind of mission. But sure, I you would like to stop for a chat, lass, be my guest." he taunted, sitting on a log beside a small clear blue pond.

"If you're pissed about not being able to go back with the others, I apologize for that. I didn't know what else to do." she said desperately. " I have to get my son back."

"That's not why I'm so bloody pissed at you but now that you mention it, I do have a question." he said, grabbing her hand and yanking her down on the log beside him.

She cringed as her butt hit the log hard as she rubbed her sore leg. "Go on then."

"Why didn't you pick your father to go with you on this little journey? Or your mother for that matter. She seems pretty tough in a scrap, that one." he asked, seeming bored with the conversation.

"Why does that matter?" she evaded, standing up immediately and creating some distance between them.

"Well, there must be a reason. What is it, Swan?" he pressed, standing up as well, closing the space between them just as quickly as she created it.

"I don't know. Let's just forget it. We should keep moving." she replied, turning on her heels to continue into the forest as the sun slowly set over a overlook of trees.

"Is it because the dear prince and princess abandoned you as a child and the Queen is even more cruel then a selfish pirate like me?" he spoke the truth for her, stopping her in her tracks. She was a few feet in front of him, as he did not follow her. And he wouldn't until she told him what he wanted to know.

"Come on, Hook. Don't get all personal on me right now. I just want to find Henry." her eyes softened as she looked eyes with him across the clearing.

"Just tell me, and we can be on our way." he smirked, leaning against a large, dark leaved tree.

She stomped over to him as the sun completely disappeared from the sky, darkness overtaking Neverland. She stopped just in front of him, her hand able to smack his face if she wished.

"You know why I picked you. Why must I spell it out for you?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Because if I am to die on this bloody island, you need to admit why you make the choices that you do. It's the only way we will survive this. This place is magic and will use means beyond your comprehension to keep you from your boy." he explained stubbornly, pulling her wrist against his chest to keep her from turning her back.

"I picked you because I feel something for you. And that's the only thing that has made me feel safe the past few days while all of us have been running around in this horrid place." she exclaimed, angry with her own emotions.

His face showed no emotion as he nodded at her, assuring her that it was ok to say what she was saying.

"Your parents don't make you feel safe, Swan?" he asked, letting go of her, her body immediately turning away, her feet carrying her back towards the woods.

"Not like you do." she said quickly, rolling her eyes with her back towards him. She looked over her shoulder, at the threshold between the clearing and the forest across from him. "Now come on. You wouldn't let me go in these woods alone now, would you? After all, you told me you were a gentleman." she smirked, moving headstrong into the forest, knowing Hook was following close behind without needing to look back.

"I am a gentleman. And you're right to feel the way you feel, Swan." he said, taking a few large strides to be in front of her, pushing her back with his outstretched arm until she fell in step behind him. He looked back over his shoulder at her stare, his bright blue eyes meeting hers.

"You're right to feel safe with me, darling." he said, never stopping to make a moment of it, simply trudging on through the rough terrain.

**Please Review. No flames I'm a wuss 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Song For The Painter

Chapter Two: Song For A Painter

"We are about half a day away from his camp. We should rest and attack before sunrise." Hook suggested, throwing a arm full of firewood in a heap in the center of the forest. There hadn't been a clearing for a long time now and this was the closest they could find to a campsite. There were tall trees all around them and only a small area of flat land for them to lay for the night. Hook made his way over to the small pond and cupped his hands full of water, splashing it to his face and running his wet hands through his hair.

Emma dropped her small bag to the dirt and crouched down in front of the lumber. She effortlessly started the fire with a lighter she kept before sighing loudly into the night, falling flat back against the ground. She closed her eyes for barely a moment before her felt Hook hovering over her, all light gone from behind her eyelids.

"Hello." she smirked, opening her eyes and staring up at the tall pirate. "Is this the part where we find a stick and draw a plan of attack in the sand?" she teased.

"Maybe if I was your dear parents or the Queen. But I am a pirate, Swan. And my plan of attack is simple. Get in, grab the boy, get out." he said, sitting down beside her in the dirt of the clearing.

Emma groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position as well, pulling her knees up to her chest as she stared at the fire. "I'm so worried that I am going to find Henry and he isn't going to be alright. What if he doesn't want to come back with me? What if it's too late?" she pondered outloud, never tearing her stare away from the fire.

Hook scooted closer to her, putting his hand on her knee with a carefulness she wasn't use to from him. She looked over at him through her dark lashes.

"It's not too late. And you're his mother, lass. And as his mother, you have to remember to not give him a choice. What you say goes and you will say to haul ass and move out." he smirked, leaning back on his palms, watching her every move. Her blonde hair blew over her shoulders and cascaded down her back in loose waves as the wind whistled through the trees.

"I guess I'm still not use to being a parent. I never had any growing up and I gave Henry away when he was born." she admitted, her voice clear and calm even as a single tear fell down her pale cheek.

"Emma." he said, the sound of her name surprising her as it came from his lips for the first time.

She brushed the tear away quickly before looking back at him, her hair shielding one eye as she hung her head slightly.

"Don't cry. Please." he said, bring his hand up to her face, the warmth of it catching her off guard. "You're not suppose to have emotions. You're cold, collected, confident. If you start crying, I might actually care and you don't want that." he said, trying to lighten her mood while being all the wile serious.

"I'm not a cold person, Hook. I just try not to give anyone insight into my life because when they find what I care about, they destroy it." she explained, a bit hurt by his words.

"Aye, well that makes two of us. Because by me telling you not to cry because you're cold with no emotions, I really meant something else." he started, looking up at the bright stars, avoiding her gaze.

Emma sat up straighter now, scooting over to sit cross legged in front of him. She glanced up to the sky to look where he was, a bright star standing out above all the rest. She arched a brow in his direction, urging him to continue.

"I meant, please don't cry." he started, looking down from the sky and into her eyes. He shook his head, staring down at his hand now, fiddling with his short blade. "Because I don't think I can stand it." he whispered the last part.

Her eyes softened at his words, letting her hand rest on his outstretched leg over his knee. "You're emotions are showing, pirate." she smiled. "And quite frankly, it's freaking me out." she let out a small laugh.

He looked over at her, shoving her shoulders back lightly before getting to his feet. "I don't have feelings, lass. Feelings are for the weak." he said simply, leaning against a tree right in front of her.

"Well, if that is the case." she started, getting up as well from her place on the ground. She followed his movements to the tree and forced his back harder against it as she stood right in front of him. "If feelings make a person weak, then we are going to lose. You can hide it all you want, Hook. But I see you. And you give a shit, so don't pretend like you don't." she exclaimed.

"Oh, you poor girl." a voice said from behind them, startling the two apart. Hook pushed himself off the tree while Emma whipped her head around to see the face of the intruder.

"You actually believe that a pirate; not only a pirate. That _Captain Hook _could have feelings of an almost human nature? I thought you might be a worthy opponent but it seems you are just as dimwitted as the rest. " Peter Pan smirked.

Hook stepped in front of Emma, his movements casual as if he simply didn't want to stand still. He showed no concern for her, only disinterest and boredom crossed his features. He plucked a handful of nuts from a nearby bush, crushing them with his blade before calmly popping them into his mouth as Pan continued. Emmas eyes wide with anger towards the child who took hers.

"And to be clear, Savior, you will lose. But I have come to strike a deal." he said, snapping his fingers as they all watched a burst of purple smoke appear in the center of the teams.

As the smoke cleared, Emmas eyes shined with relief as Henry stood before them.

"Mom!" he said, the word making her heart ache. He tried to move towards her but it seems his legs wouldn't allow it.

"Let him go!" she yelled, taking a step towards Pan. Her actions, however, were stopped short when she felt a hook encircle her wrist, yanking her back.

"Take a breath, Swan. Be smart." Hook whispered, pulling her back just a pace behind him.

"Here's the deal. I'm willing to make a trade. All I need is the heart; well more so, the magic within the heart, of a true believer. And I have seen your powers in action miss Swan and I must say I was impressed. So here's what I propose. I will give the child over, to the pirate. And your son will be safe."

"And in return?" Hook interrupted, snapping his fingers for the child to hurry up with his game. "We haven't got all day."

"And in return, I rip the blond ones heart from her chest. And this will all be over. The boy can go back to your little town of Storybrooke. And you, Emma." he explained, looking at her from across the fire. "You may die knowing you saved your dear sons life."

"Emma, no!" Henry screamed, still fighting the invisible barrier between him and his mother.

"I love you, kid. You have to trust me. This is the right thing to do." she said, her voice only a bit shaky.

"You can't be serious, Swan." Hook muttered over his shoulder at her.

"I'm being smart, like you said. This is the only way for us to win." she said. She brushed past him lightly, her body fighting the urge to reach out to him as she did so. She stood toe to toe with Pan, her eyes colder then they had ever been. Suddenly Henry was released from the clear prison, his body jerking forward and falling to the ground at Hooks feet.

"Up you go, mate." he said, pulling the boy to his feet and pushing him back behind his body. He wouldn't let her sacrifice be for nothing. He would get the boy home safe to her parents. To the Queen.

"You can't let her do this!" Henry fought, Hooks arm grabbing his waist and holding him back. _The kid has fight, I'll give him that._

"She made her own choice, lad. She's saving you. And I agree with her. That's what you do for the love of a child, boy. You have to be willing to die. " Hook explained, Henry's feet off the ground as he kicked, his back held hard against hooks hip as he struggled to stop his birth mother.

"Maybe you aren't so dimwitted after all." Pan smirked, brushing her blond hair with the back of his hand, chills attacking her body as she calmed her mind and closed her eyes, waiting for his next move.

Hook covered the boys eyes as Pan reached through her chest, smiling when he grasped her heart. Emma's body stood calm and straight as he yanked her heart, a frown crossing his face when it didn't budge from her chest.

"That's impossible." Hook whispered, his hand falling from the boys face, his arm releasing him as they both stood in stunned silence.

"How can this be?" The lost boy muttered, trying again and again to pull her heart through her body.

"The savior isn't just some nickname I was given in high school, little boy." Emma spat, raising her hand to his chest in return. Her hand came to lite with the brightest red any of them had ever seen as she pressed it against her attacker.

"It's because I am the child of two very powerful, very _loving _people. And that's why I am taking my son back. " she threatened, her power igniting as Pan was thrown back, a red beam of power knocking him against a tree until he then fell, motionless, to the ground.

"Bloody hell." Hook muttered, watching as the young child ran towards Emma.

"Mom!" he screamed, throwing himself against her as her knees locked and dropped them both to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're ok." she whispered, exhaustion hitting her body all of a sudden as her vision became blurry for a brief moment.

"I knew you would find me." Henry smiled, hugging her as tight as he could.

"But did you know she could do that?" Hook smirked, crossing the clearing to stand above the two of them.

"I didn't even know." Emma muttered, releasing Henry and getting to her feet. She grabbed her head lightly as dizziness crept in, her knees buckling under her.

"Woah, careful now, sweetheart." he frowned, catching her against his chest before she hit the ground.

"Is she ok? Mom?" Henry asked him, grabbing her hand.

"She will be fine." he explained while effortlessly lifting her into his arms. He wrapped his hooked arm under her knees, his other going around her back. He held her carefully against his chest, her blonde hair falling back over his arm and straight down, the wind barely moving it as all sounds escaped the forest. "We just have to get her out of here."

"I guess it's a good thing I stole this." Henry smiled, holding a small bean out in his open palm for the pirate to see.

"You're brilliant." He replied, gesturing with his chin for the boy to throw it. "Go on then." he urged.

Henry did just that, a large blue vortex exploding in the sea of trees. Hook kneed the boy lightly in the back, telling him to go first. He complied, his mom and Hook following straight after.

If only they could have braced for the hard fall they endured moments later, their backs hitting hard on the pavement outside of the the diner. They were back home. Emmas eyes fluttered opened as she narrowed them in confusion. "What the hell?" she muttered, squirming over whatever it was she had fallen on.

"For someone as small as you, you sure do crush a mans body when you're unconscious." she heard Hook laugh as he pushed her off of him, her body falling with a thud beside him on the ground.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for being knocked out." she replied, smacking him in the arm before getting to her feet.

"You should be nicer to Captain Hook, mom. He saved your life." Henry said, accepting her outstretched hand as she pulled him up, hugging him again.

"I don't know about that. But he was a great deal of help, you're right." she said, kissing the top of his head before looking over it straight into a set of ice blue eyes.

"And don't you forget it, lass." he smirked, dusting his leather jacket off casually.

"No, really, Emma." Henry continued. "The power of the savior is only ignite with true love in their presence. If he wasn't there, you'd be dead."

Hooks eyes widened, mirroring Emma's as they did the same, both of their heads shooting up to stare at one another.

**DUN DUN DUN! Review please. If you can't say anything nice, then shut the fuck up ha 3 thanks for reading you guys**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Keep You A Daydream Away

**Short chapter you guys but it's just kinda a quick story I'm writing as I have the time. Single mom so youll have to excuse me if updates come at random times. School, 1 year old, full time job. Be patient with me 3 Thanks for all the support. **

Chapter Three: I'll Keep You A Daydream Away

"Whatever you say, kid." Emma brushed off, taking her sons hand and leading them towards her apartment where the rest of his family would be waiting. Hook didn't take a step to follow. After a few paces, Emma turned around .

"You coming?" She asked, waving him over. With hesitation.

"That's ok, lass. We won. Pan is gone, your boy is safe, and we made it home alive. I think that's my cue to disappear." he said, walking towards them, ruffling Henrys hair as he passed. "Glad you're alive, mate." he finished, shooting Emma a small smirk before turning his back to them and walking away.

"Come on, Regina will be so happy to see you." Emma said after a moments hesitation. Her heart skipped for a moment as she watched his tall form disappear into the distance, the smell of leather and pine dispersing from the path he had made. Her face formed a small frown as she squeezed her sons hand, leading him quickly to their home.

"Henry." the queen exclaimed as the two walked through the door. She shot out of her spot on the couch, quickly making her way to the small child and picking him up in her tight embrace.

"I'm fine mom." he smiled, hugging her back.

"Emma, we are so glad you are both ok." Snow smiled, crossing the room with her husband to hug their daughter.

"Yea, it's good to see you, Swan. I'll be honest, I didn't know if you were going to make it. I was so nervous about seeing Henry again." Regina said, hugging him tighter still, looking over his head at Emma with a small smile on her face.

"How _did _you manage to defeat Pan, anyways? No one ever has before." David asked, kissing the top of his daughters head.

"He offered a trade. My heart for Henry's life. I took it. But when he tried to pull it from my chest, he couldn't." she explained, looking down at the floor, hoping the short answer would suffice their curiosity.

"That's it?" Regina asked, not buying it. Emma shot her a look.

"Go ahead, Emma. Tell them about your power." Henry urged, excited about her magic more then she was.

"Your power?" Snow asked, looking at her husband as if they were sharing a telepathic thought.

"You met your true love in Neverland? That certainly is interesting." Regina laughed, pouring a kettle of hot tea into glasses, setting them around the table.

Emma took a seat at the end, cradling the warm cup in her hands.

"There's no true love. It was just my heightened emotions and being scared for my sons life." she countered, sipping her tea to calm her nerves.

"Sorry to break it to you, Swan, but your the savior. Your gifts are legendary. And legend has it that your powers will only be awakened once you give your heart to your true love." Regina explained, sitting beside the blonde woman.

"Maybe Henry's love was all I needed." Emma tried to deny.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetheart. Legend was written in stone for years. Did you think of Neal when you were about to die?" Snow asked cautiously.

"Or was it the pirate?" Regina smirked, sipping her tea innocently as she looked at Emma.

"That's what I said!" Henry piped in, grabbing the large fairytale book and opening it across the kitchen table.

"It was Neal. It had to be." Emma said, avoiding everyone's stare as she got up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" David asked, crossing the room to go after her.

"I just need to clear my head right now. It's been a rough couple of days. I need to sort some things out." she explained, looking at Regina for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'll be back later." she shot out the door quickly, stopping at the end of the hall when she heard the door open again.

"Swan." she heard the queen call out to her. She turned to face her.

"What Regina? What else could you possibly have to say?" she asked, wanting nothing more then to get away from everyone and collect herself for a moment.

Regina looked almost understanding as she raised an eyebrow in her direction. "It wasn't Baefire, was it? In that last flash before believing you'd be killed, he wasn't who you thought about, was he?" she asked, her tone holding nothing but empathy.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, staring up for a long moment. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the dark haired woman down the hall making no move to close or create distance.

As she rubbed her folded arms with her hands she felt like Regina might actually understand what it's like. To wish you didn't have the capacity to love because it's no good for you. People they loved only ever left them or died. Maybe Regina is the only one who understands that Emma will never be the same. Not after Neverland.

No after Hook.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Come Out Come Out Where Ever You Are

"What's a pretty girl like you doing wandering these streets alone in the middle of the night?" a familiar voice called from behind her as she crossed through an alley. She turned around to find Hook leaning against a burnt out lamp post across the deserted parking lot. She crossed the space until she was a few paces from where he stood.

"I thought you left for good." she said, taking a small step closer as she looked past his shoulder, avoiding his bright blue eyes.

"Disappointed?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in masked pain.

"More like... relieved." she settle on those few simple words, finally stepping flush up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. It only took a few seconds for the pirate to brush off the surprise at her rare display of emotion and wrap his arms protectively around her back, pulling her against his chest as her head fell against his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered against his skin, pressing her lips against his pulse point, only briefly.

"I don't know what for, but you're welcome, love." he grinned against her shoulder, pressing his lips to the cold, exposed skin. She closed her eyes at the feel of his warm mouth on her, relishing in the peace it gave her.

"Are you really going to leave?" she asked, seriousness back in her voice. She looked up at him, her chin level with his chest.

"Yes. Soon Baefire will return to Storybrooke and your family will be back together. I wont stand in the way of his happiness again. And I wont stand in the way of yours."

"You know I don't love him. Why do you have to make me say it." she exclaimed, pushing him away out of frustration, his body barely moving from her weak shove. She turned her back to him and paced away angrily. "I don't love him. There, are you happy?" she exclaimed, turning back to face him, her arms shooting into the air.

"Believe it or not, love. But your sadness does not make me happy." he said, making no move to close the distance she put between them.

"You can't leave, Hook. We just got back. From Neverland no less." she said, plopping down on a small bench on the street corner, the light above it burnt out covering the space with black.

"No, Swan. You just got back to your home. To your family. I never stay in one place for long. There's no where for me to get back to because I've never had a home. Certainly not in Storybrooke. I made port for a short while and now I will be on my way." he explained, leaning against the light post instead of taking a seat beside her.

"Just because you leave doesn't mean I am going to run away with Neal and live happily ever after. I've known him for years and my powers have never surfaced." she admitted, shaking her head and putting her palms to her face.

"Maybe some day he will ignite them." Hook replied simply, propping one foot up behind him on the post.

"I didn't know you were so hopeful for me to be with another man. I guess I wont keep you in this place any longer. You clearly want to get out of here." she said, standing up and heading back the way she came.

"If you think for one second that I want you with any man then you have not been paying attention. But this fellow seems to look out for you. And your boy." he said, grabbing her wrist to pull her back around. He needed her to understand.

She had a sad smile across her face at his words, looking up at him, her hand against his chest. "It seems you haven't been paying attention either. Neal left us. When I was pregnant, he watched me get put away in jail and I never heard from him again. You may think we are this big happy family from what you have seen the past few weeks. But let me be clear, that has been _only _the past few weeks. " she explained, her eyes offended at his assumptions of this picture perfect life he apparently thought she had. He wasn't even close.

"He left you pregnant and in jail? That's pretty cold, love. Even for me." Hook replied.

"It's not like I _wanted _to give my kid up for adoption. But what else was I going to do? I was just released from prison back into my old life. Homeless, and alone. I couldn't raise a child. I was starving half the time as it was, I didn't want to bring a baby into that kind of life. So I gave him up. And ten years later he found me, then Neal came back into my life somehow. And then I met this cocky pirate who thinks he knows everything about me." she said, shoving out of his hold again and taking a step back.

"You couldn't have just _asked _me about Neal, Killian." she sighed, looking into his eyes for a long moment. "You could have just asked. You didn't have to assume that once he came back I wouldn't give a shit about you or what happened in Neverland anymore. I think you know me better then that by now." She was hurt and he saw it.

It took a moment for him to get past the fact that she had called him by his mortal name. To get past how incredibly protective of her it made him feel. "Neverland wasn't anything, Swan. The island plays tricks on the enemy. It played tricks on us." he said rolling his eyes.

He nodded, a layer of tears glazing over her eyes as she blinked them back. He opened his mouth to say something at the site of her sadness, but her response didn't let him.

"You're right." she nodded, taking a step back from him. "And I fell for it." and without a moments hesitation she turned on her heels and jogged down the street until she got to her apartment. There was nothing left to do but to move on from Neverland. To forget. Because Hook was right. It was all just a game. And it was done now.

**Sorry for the short chapters you guys. With the holidays upon us and my job being in retail, shit is getting crazy and I work till midnight, and then 1 am come December. 3 Thanks for reading. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapters you guys. It's not normally like me. But work has been so crazy and I just got home. THanks for the reviews you guys. Glad you like it. Heres a tad bit more 3 Mads**

Chapter Five: I'm Looking At You Through The Glass. Don't Know How Much Time Has Passed.

It was around midnight when Henry had passed out in front of the tv. A few moments later, he stirred when a soft knock pounded against the front door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he staggered to his feet. He turned to get Emma before the voice behind the door stopped him.

"Emma, I can see your shadow under the door. Please just open up." he recognized the accent immediately.

"Captain Hook is at my door." Henry said, swinging it open and stepping aside to let him in. "It certainly has been a week of surprises."

"Sorry if I scared ya, lad. I was looking for your mom. I don't want to wake her though so I'll just be going." But Henry grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking out the door.

"She's not asleep, trust me. She's been tossing and turning in there all night saying some name over and over again." he said, rolling his eyes and plopping back down on the couch, throwing the covers over his small body.

"What name might that be?"

"Killian. Whoever that is. " he said, his eyes falling shut for a moment.

"Go back to sleep, kid. I'm going to check on your mother." he said, pulling the blanket up the the boys shoulders before walking through her door. He let his eyes adjust to the pitch black room, seeing the outline of her body curled up on the bed on her side. He saw that her eyes were in fact opened. They were slits, full of exhaustion, but she was most definitely awake. And he did the only thing he could think to do at this moment. He crossed the room, slipped under the sheet beside her, and snaked his arm over her waist to cup her hip bone in his hand.

"What are you doing here? I hope this isn't another trick like in Neverland." she said, her sarcasm evident even through her mumbled, sleepy words.

"I didn't know you were one to care about what other people said. And now it seems that my words are keeping you up at night." he smirked, rubbing small circles with his thumb against her smooth skin where her shirt had bunched up.

"Don't flatter yourself, pirate." she shot him a cold look. "It's been an intense couple of days. It's not surprising that I would have trouble sleeping. I just hope Henry is." she whispered, letting her eyes close for a brief moment.

"He is, love. Don't worry. The small lad is passed out on the couch." he assured her, pulling her closer to him. She didn't fight against it, her hand falling against his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed in his scent. A combination of leather and forest pine. She reveled in it.

"Just get some rest, darling. It's been a long week for the both of us. Save your questions for some other time." he said firmly, closing his eyes as well as she pressed herself close into his side for warmth. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight as they both let sleep overtake them.

It was the first peaceful night sleep in a long time for Emma.

It was the first peaceful night sleep in Hooks life. He had never shared a bed with a woman. Sex was a common occurrence for his pirate life. But never did he let them lay in his bed for more then a minute afterwards. It was too intimate. And now he invited himself into hers and he knew he never wantedto leave. Her soft breathing lulled him to sleep and once he heard it for the first time, he never wanted to fall asleep to silence again.


End file.
